All I want for Christmas
by Eternety
Summary: Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten. Der letzte Kampf ist beendet und zerbrochene Familien sind alles, was der Dunkle Lord hinterlassen hat. Fast alle fahren nach Hause, außer Draco, Harry und einiger weniger anderer Schüler. Sie wollen Weihnachten, dass Fest der


Titel: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Autor: Eternety

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Das Lied ‚All I want for Christmas' ist von Mariah Carry

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rating: p12 Slash bzw. PG-13

Beta: Grinsekatze

Summary: Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten. Der letzte Kampf ist beendet und zerbrochene Familien sind alles, was der Dunkle Lord hinterlassen hat. Fast alle fahren nach Hause, außer Draco, Harry und einiger weniger anderer Schüler. Sie wollen Weihnachten, dass Fest der Liebe, nicht alleine verbringen. Sie wollen Liebe, und vielleicht ist diese näher, als man es sich manchmal denkt.

**All I want for Christmas is you...**

Es war ein sonniger Tag auf den Gründen der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Die ganze Nacht über hatte es geschneit und das ganze Gelände glitzerte vom neu gefallenen Schnee.

Am Rande des verbotenen Waldes stapfte Hagrid durch den tiefen Neuschnee und schleppte Weihnachtsbäume in das Schloss, denn es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis Weihnachten, genauer gesagt: Noch genau zwei Tage.

Harry Potter und seine Freunde Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley saßen in der Großen Halle und machten Hausaufgaben. Na ja eigentlich machte nur Hermione Hausaufgaben, denn sie wollte vor den Ferien alles fertig bekommen. Harry und Ron saßen hingegen neben ihr und versuchten irgendwie, sich zu konzentrieren, was allerdings schwieriger war, als es sich die beiden Freunde gedacht hatte.

Sehnsüchtig sahen sie nach draußen. Der glitzernde Schnee schrie geradezu nach einer Schneeballschlacht, doch Hermione war unerbittlich. Sie wollte, dass sie alle Hausaufgaben erledigten und leider hatte Harry alles erledigt... außer Zaubertränke.

Harry hasste Zaubertränke. Er war einfach miserable darin und das würde sich auch nie ändern. Er hatte einfach kein Talent dafür, Zutaten zusammen zu mixen und darauf zu warten, dass sie einen sinnvollen Trank ergaben.

Nein, Harry war schon immer mehr ein praktischer Mensch gewesen. Er liebte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Quidditch. Allerdings wollte er auch gerne Auror werden und dafür brauchte er leider Zaubertränke.

Gerne hätte er Hermione gefragt, ob sie ihm bei diesem Trank half, doch leider war sie gerade in eine Diskussion mit ihrem Freund vertieft, die Harry lieber nicht stören wollte. Er wusste, was dabei herauskam, wenn er sich in Beziehnungsangelegenheiten einmischte und deshalb hielt er sich lieber dezent zurück.

Ron nannte ihn immer wieder einen Verräter, doch damit konnte er leben. Es gab wirklich schlimmeres, als von seinem besten Freund aufgezogen zu werden.

Allerdings gingen ihm die Streitereien im Moment ziemlich auf die Nerven und er freute sich fast schon darauf, endlich alleine im Schloss zu sein.

Ron und Hermione fuhren in wenigen Stunden in den Fuchsbau, um von dort weiter nach Rumänien zu Charlie zu fahren.

Eigentlich hatte Harry ja mitkommen sollen, doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt.

Seine Kräfte reichten noch nicht wieder für eine solche Reise, denn erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er Lord Voldemort besiegt.

Der Kampf war allerdings nicht ganz ohne Schaden an Harry vorbeigegangen.

Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war aufgerissen und heilte seit dem nicht mehr wirklich. Voldemort hatte Harry verschiedene Wunden beigebracht, die ebenfalls nur sehr schwer heilten.

Dazu kamen die seelischen Wunden, die er niemandem offen zeigen wollte.

Bis jetzt hatte er noch niemandem davon erzählt, doch der Kampf war schlimm gewesen.

Dumbledore war nachts zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn geweckt.

Voldemort stand im Ministerium und kämpfte mit seinen Truppen gegen die letzten Auroren, die der Minister zu bieten hatte.

Es gab bereits viele Tote und Verwundete und in diese Situation war Harry Potter gestürmt.

Alleine...

Seine Freunde hatte er nicht geweckt. Er hatte Angst um sie gehabt und wollte deshalb nicht, dass sie mit ihm kämpften.

Er wusste, dass er falsch gehandelt hatte, dass Hermione und Ron ihm zur Seite hatten stehen wollen, doch den Ärger mit ihnen hatte er gerne in Kauf genommen. Ihm war es wichtiger, dass seine Freunde lebten.

Im Ministerium hatte er sich durch eine Reihe von Todessern schlagen müssen, was jedoch einfacher war, als Harry es gedacht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm hinterher gesagt, dass er vermutete, dass Voldemort ihnen befohlen hatte, Harry durchzulassen.

Er wollte Harry selber töten.

Schlussendlich hatte Harry ihm gegenübergestanden. Voldemort. Der Mensch, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte.

Der Mensch, der ihn schon seit Jahren immer wieder quälte und bekämpfte.

Nun sollte es enden.

Heute sollte sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen.

Heute würde einer von ihnen sterben.

Der Kampf hatte ewig gedauert, doch dann hatte der Dunkle Lord einen Fehler begangen. Voldemort hatte die Chance verpasst, Harry zu töten, denn er hatte sich ablenken lassen.

Er hatte sich von Lucius und Draco Malfoy so lange ablenken lassen, dass Harry ihn endlich besiegen konnte.

Die beiden Malfoys hatten Flüche auf den Dunklen Lord gesendet und dieser war so perplex gewesen, dass er nicht mehr auf Harry geachtet hatte.

Seine treuesten Todesser hatten ihn verraten und genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er das realisierte, traf ihn Harrys Avada Kedavra.

Lord Voldemorts toter Körper schlug auf den Boden auf und der Kampf war vorbei gewesen.

Die Todesser, die noch nicht tot waren, disapparierte und in dem ganzen Durcheinander bemerkte keiner, dass Harry völlig erschöpft zusammenbrach.

Keiner, außer Lucius und Draco.

Der ältere Malfoy nahm den schwachen Jungen auf die Arme und brachte ihn nach Hogwarts, wo sich Poppy um ihn kümmern konnte.

Der Kampf hatte ihm zugesetzt, doch dank ihrer guten Pflege ging es Harry schon nach wenigen Tagen besser.

Sein Körper hatte sich schnell erholt, doch sein Geist noch lange nicht.

Seine Freunde wussten nur grob, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er sah seine Freunde an.

Nein, sie bemerkten nicht, dass sein Lächeln nur Fassade war.

Sie konnten es nicht bemerken, denn er war ein guter Schauspieler, dass hatte er schon bei den Dursleys bemerkt.

Sie würden es nicht merken, wenn er es ihnen nicht sagen würde und das würde er nicht.

Das, was er jetzt brauchte, war etwas Zeit für sich alleine. Er wollte alleine sein und nachdenken.

Er wollte das verarbeiten, was er erlebt hatte, doch solange sie hier waren, konnte er das nicht.

Solange sie hier waren, würden sie Fragen stellen und das hielt er einfach nicht aus.

„Komm schon, Mione. Wir haben lang genug gelernt. Lass uns nach draußen gehen!", meinte Ron und stupste Harry an.

„Ich finde, er hat Recht, Mione. Ihr seid nicht mehr lange hier. Lass uns die wenigen Stunden noch genießen!", meinte Harry strahlend, doch eigentlich verbarg sich dahinter etwas anderes. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihr etwas anderes sagen: ‚Lasst uns etwas Schönes machen. Bitte, lenkt mich von meinen Gedanken ab. Bitte lasst mich meine Gedanken für nur eine Stunde vergessen!'

Sein Gesicht strahlte, doch seine Augen taten es nicht. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte es...

„Na gut, aber nur, wenn wir nachher noch den Rest erledigen! Ich will das hinter mir haben, bevor wir fahren. Harry, ich finde es immer noch Schade, dass du nicht mitkommst."

„Ach, Mione. Lass ihn, Schatz. Los jetzt! Draußen sind die Slytherins. Vielleicht können wir sie etwas ärgern!", meinte Ron und zog seine Freunde mit nach draußen.

Dort standen vier Slytherins und unterhielten sich: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe.

Vier Slytherins.

Vier Kinder von Todessern.

Vier einsame, junge Menschen.

Die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle waren beide im letzten Kampf gefallen, genau wie die Mutter von Blaise und Narcissa Malfoy. Dracos Vater hatte den letzten Kampf zwar überlebt, doch saß er bis zu seiner formellen Verhandlung in Askaban.

Das Zaubergamot wusste, dass er als Spion für den Orden gearbeitet hatte, doch sie hatten trotzdem auf eine Verhandlung bestanden. Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise würden nachher mit dem Zug nach Hause fahren. Viel lieber wären sie hier geblieben, denn dort saßen ihre trauernden Mütter und Väter.

Der letzte Kampf hatte viele Familien zerrissen und unter ihnen waren viele Todesserfamilien gewesen.

Draco würde hier in Hogwarts bleiben.

Er wollte nicht alleine nach Malfoy Manor und so blieb er lieber alleine in Slytherin.

Harry, Ron und Hermione kamen gerade aus dem Schlossportal. Ron griff sofort in den Schnee und formte eine Kugel daraus.

Dann warf er sie ganz gezielt auf Draco Malfoy, Eisprinzen von Slytherin und Rons erklärtem Erzfeind Nummero Uno.

Draco fluchte, als ihn der Schnee traf und Harry, Ron und Hermione lachten.

„Wiesel!", fauchte Draco und revangierte sich sofort mit einem weiteren Schneeball, der allerdings Harry direkt ins Gesicht traf.

Das wollte dieser nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und warf nun ebenfalls einen Schneeball auf Draco, welcher allerdings Blaise traf, der direkt neben Draco stand.

Schnell entwickelte sich eine wilde Schneeballschlacht, in der sich beide Parteien nichts schenkten.

Seit Wochen hörte man von diesen Menschen das erste Mal echtes Gelächter.

Es machte einfach Spaß, sich gegenseitig mit Schnee zu bewerfen und dabei an nichts zu denken.

Draco warf gerade einen weiteren Schneeball auf Harry und stürmte dann auf ihn zu.

Gemeinsam landeten sie im Schnee und kugelten sich dort gemeinsam herum.

Es war ein Duell der ganz anderen Art.

Es ging nicht darum, sich zu verletzen oder Überlegenheit zu zeigen. Es ging nur darum, Spaß zu haben und genau das hatten sie alle in diesem Augenblick.

Hermione, die sich mit Blaise eine Schlacht lieferte und ihm einen Schneeball nach dem anderen ins Gesicht warf, Ron, der es mit Crabbe und Goyle gleichzeitig aufnahm und Harry, der sich mit Draco im Schnee keilte und dabei aus vollem Herzen lachte.

Irgendwann gelang es Harry, Draco auf dem Boden festzunageln.

Er kniete über dem Malfoy und sah ihn schwer atmend an.

„Gewonnen.", sagte er triumphierend.

„So schnell gebe ich nicht auf, Potter!", meinte Draco und nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die Harry so nicht erwartet hatte, drehte der Blonde ihn auf den Rücken.

„Wer hat jetzt gewonnen?", meinte er und Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu lachen.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree…

"Ok. Ich gebe auf, Malfoy. Du hast gewonnen.", lachte er und sah Draco an. Seine grauen Augen strahlten den Schwarzhaarigen an und Harry dachte, dass sie ihn in sich ziehen würden, allerdings verwarf er diesen Gedanken sofort wieder.

„Du gibst wirklich auf?", fragte Draco verwundert, doch Harry grinste

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", sagte er und schon begann die Keilerei von vorne.

Harry sprang auf und griff in den Schnee.

„Als würde ich dich so einfach gewinnen lassen!", rief er und warf wieder Schnee auf den Blonden, der ihn lachend wieder umrannte und auf den Boden pinnte.

„Ich fürchte, du hast verloren, Harry.", sagte er amüsiert und sah ihn an. Draco sah in dessen Augen. Er konnte wieder dieses Funkeln in ihnen sehen.

Harry hatte es immer, wenn er mit seinen Freunden Spaß hatte oder wenn er sich mit Draco stritt.

Draco war aufgefallen, dass dieses Funkeln die letzen Wochen einfach verschwunden war.

Harrys Augen waren stumpf gewesen und sein Lächeln hatte nie seine Augen erreicht, ganz anders als in diesem Augenblick.

Sie strahlten wieder wie vor dem letzten Kampf und Draco mochte es, wenn sie das taten.

Er mochte es, wenn Harry lächelte und er mochte es, wenn seine Augen funkelten.

Selbst unter Folter hätte er das niemals zugegeben, aber... er mochte Harry wirklich.

„Ich fürchte, dass du Recht hast, Draco.", antwortete Harry keuchend.

Draco hatte ihn immer noch auf den Boden gepinnt und ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er sah einfach in diese unglaublichen, grünen Augen und genoss es, dieses Funkeln zu sehen. Der Moment verstrich und Blaise kam auf sie zu.

„Draco. Wir müssen gehen. Der Zug kommt bald. Bist du sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst? Vater hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du mit mir kommst.", sagte er zu seinem Freund, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut, Blaise. Ich bleibe hier.", erklärte Draco und sah seinen besten Freund an. „Feier du schön mit deiner Familie."

Im selben Moment sprach auch Hermione Harry an.

„Dasselbe gilt für uns... Ach Harry. Ich wünschte, du könntest mit uns fahren.", sagte sie und umarmte ihren besten Freund.

„Schon gut, Mione. Ich bleibe hier. Feiert ihr schön mit eurer Familie. Ich komm schon klar.", erklärte er und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Ron und Hermione winkte ihm noch einmal, bevor sie zum Zug gingen, genau wie Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle Draco.

Die zwei Erzfeine standen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bevor sie zurück ins Schloss gingen.

Draco zurück in die Kerker und Harry in den Turm...

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

Dort ließ sich der Gryffindor in den Sessel vor dem Feuer fallen und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper.

Er war alleine...

Das erste Mal seit dem Endkampf war er alleine und schon jetzt dröhnte die Stille in seinem Kopf.

Harry seufzte. Das fing ja super an.

Endlich hatte er die lang ersehnte Einsamkeit und jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr als Gesellschaft.

Nach einer Stunde ertrug es Harry nicht mehr.

Er zog sich einen Winterumhang an und verließ den Turm.

Draco ließ sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen und genoss die Stille, die hier herrschte... für zwei Sekunden.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Niemand... und das nervte ihn tierisch.

Die Stille schien in seinem Kopf zu dröhnen, doch mit Blaise gehen, dass hatte er einfach nicht gekonnt. Die Zabinis waren eine große, glückliche Familie und das ertrug er einfach nicht, denn seine Familie war im letzten Kampf völlig zerrissen worden.

Seine Mutter, sein Großvater, seine Tanten und Onkel... Alle waren sie gefallen. Nur er und sein Vater waren noch übrig und das auch nur, weil sie die Seite gewechselt hatten.

Sie waren schon vor einigen Jahren auf die weiße Seite gewechselt und sein Vater hatte, zusammen mit seinem Paten Severus, für den Orden spioniert.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Er gönnte es Blaise, dass er eine Familie hatte, doch manchmal wünschte er sich, dass auch er eine hatte. Eine Familie, die ihn liebte, genau wie er sie liebte. Sein Vater tat es, dass wusste Draco ganz genau. Sein Vater hätte sein Leben gegeben, damit Draco nicht kämpfte, doch er hatte es trotzdem getan. Er hatte sich der weißen Seite angeschlossen und seinen Beitrat zum Untergang des Dunklen Lords geleistet.

Langsam erhob er sich und holte seinen Wintermantel.

Er brauchte noch etwas frische Luft und dafür gab es eigentlich nur einen Ort...

Harry saß auf den Zinnen des Astronomieturms und sah nach unten in die Tiefe.

Der Schnee glitzerte rot, denn die Sonne versank gerade hinter dem Horizont.

Hagrid schleppte immer noch Weihnachtsbäume in das Schloss und Harry wusste, dass die Große Halle wunderschön geschmückt sein würde, wenn er sie wieder betrat, so wie jede Weihnachten.

Er dachte an Weihnachten bei den Dursleys zurück. Dort war es nie so schön gewesen, wie hier, obwohl Tante Petunia das Haus immer schmückte.

Wie konnte man auch die glitzernden Schneeelfen mit elektrischen Lichterketten vergleichen?

Was war Lametta gegen magischen Schnee, der nie schmolz?

Und was Christbaumkugeln gegen magisches Spielzeug?

Nichts.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

Er freute sich schon darauf, genau das zu sehen.

Er freute sich darauf, bei all dem Glanz seine schrecklichen Gedanken zu vergessen und er hoffte, dass er es auch schaffte, sie endlich zu bekämpfen.

Draco stieg langsam nach oben und kam schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm an. Der Astronomieturm war der Platz, an dem man alleine war. Hier verirrte sich nie jemand hoch, wenn er nicht Astronomie hatte und das war in den Ferien unwahrscheinlich.

Draco trat durch die Tür und erstarrte.

Es war jemand hier oben.

Er erkannte die schwarze Zottelmähne sofort und ging langsam auf Harry zu.

Was machte er hier?

Dracos Herz schlug schneller.

Warum saß er hier alleine und starrte in die Tiefe?

„Potter?", fragte er leise und stellte sich neben ihn.

Harry schrak zusammen.

„Seit wann bist du denn so schreckhaft?"

"Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass jemand hier hoch kommt, Malfoy.", antwortete Harry ehrlich und sah den Blonden an.

„Was machst du hier, Potter?", fragte Draco nun und sah ihn an.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Malfoy." Harry sah in die Ferne und sagte dann leise. „Ich denke nach."

„Worüber?", fragte Draco neugierig und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Zinne.

„Über Weihnachten. Ich habe Hagrid eben gesehen, wie er Tannen in das Schloss brachte."

"Die Große Halle wird gerade geschmückt, Potter."

„Ich weiß und ich musste daran denken, wie meine Tante das immer gemacht hat."

„Erzähl mir mehr davon.", sagte Draco und schaute Harry neugierig an.

„Sie hat immer schon Wochen vor Weihnachten das ganze Haus mit Tannenzweigen geschmückt. Dann liefen immer diese schrecklichen Weihnachtslieder und sie hat mich backen lassen."

„Das klingt doch nett.", meinte Draco und sah Harry an. Etwas stimmte nicht. Warum sah der Gryffindor traurig aus. Das was er gesagt hatte, schien doch ein schönes Weihnachten zu sein…

„Das tut es...", sagte Harry und blickte wieder nach vorne.

„War es das etwa nicht? Harry. Erzähl es mir. Bitte.", sagte Draco. Unbewusst hatte er Harrys Vornamen benutzt, genau, wie schon am Nachmittag. Er hasste es, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

"Willst du dass wirklich wissen, Draco?"

„Ja...", hauchte der Blonde

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace…

Warum er es tat, verstand Harry nicht, aber er begann, Draco von seinem letzten Weihnachtsfest bei den Dursleys zu erzählen.

„Tante Petunia liebte es, dass Haus weihnachtlich zu schmücken, doch derjenige, der das übernehmen musste, war ich... Ich habe das Haus geputzt, Plätzchen gebacken, dekoriert, Baum geschmückt. Das Haus war Weihnachten immer wunderschön."

„Sie haben dich das alles machen lassen?", fragte Draco ungläubig nach.

„Zu irgendwas musste ich ja gut sein, oder?", sagte Harry trocken und starrte wieder geradeaus.

Draco war geschockt. Das hatte Harry nicht gerade gesagt.

„Was soll das den heißen?"

„Na ja so war ich wenigstens dazu gut, mich um den Haushalt zu kümmern.", erklärte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es war normal gewesen.

„Erzähl mir doch von deinen Weihnachten, Draco.", meinte Harry und sah den Blonden erwartungsvoll an. Draco fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt. Warum schwieg Harry darüber, was Weihnachten zu Hause geschah?

„Harry... Bitte erzähl weiter...", sagte Draco leise, doch in diesem Augenblick ließ sich Harry von der Zinne gleiten.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen, Draco.", sagte er, bevor er ins Schloss zurückging.

Draco war so perplex, dass er Harry nicht nachging.

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day...

Der nächste Morgen brach schnell wieder an.

Die Sonne stieg träge an den Himmel und tauchte Hogwarts wieder in ein Meer von glitzernden Eiskristallen.

Dumbledore hatte sich für diesen Tag etwas besonders einfallen lassen. Da morgen Weihnachten war, wollte er, dass alle Häuser zusammen etwas taten und organisierte Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem See.

Jeder Schüler war verpflichtet daran teilzunehmen und so versammelten sich ein Slytherin, ein Gryffindor, vier Hufflepuffs und zwei Ravenclaws am Morgen des 23. Dezembers am Eingang des Schlosses, um zusammen zum See zu laufen.

Harry sah Draco nicht an.

Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach hätte gehen dürfen, aber er wollte einfach nicht noch mehr sagen.

Er hatte genug Erinnerungen, mit denen er kämpfen musste und da brauchte er nicht auch noch die seiner miserablen Weihnachten.

Draco versuchte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch leider gelang ihm das nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte ihn so gut es ging und Draco fragte sich, warum er das tat. Hatte er gestern etwas Falsches gesagt? Und seit wann interessierte ihn so etwas überhaupt?

Draco schallte sich selber einen Narren und ging mit dem Rest an den See.

Dort teilte der Schulleiter sie in Zweiergruppen ein und wie es der Zufall so wollte, waren es Draco und Harry, die eine Gruppe bildeten. Harry gab sich größte Mühe, Draco nicht anzusehen, doch er scheiterte kläglich, als er verzweifelt versuchte, auf den dünnen Kufen Halt zu finden.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Potter?", fragte Draco und ging auf ihn zu.

„Das wäre nett, Malfoy, wirklich.", sagte Harry, während er verzweifelt versuchte, irgendwie auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Du bist vorher noch nie Schlittschuh gelaufen, oder?"

„Erraten.", antwortete Harry.

Draco hielt ihm die Hand hin und Harry nahm diese sofort. Er zog den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Kufen und dieser stand nun etwas unsicher vor ihm.

Langsam führte ihn Draco einige Schritte, während sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Er konnte Harrys Hand in der seinen fühlen und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Was war das nur? Diese Frage stellte sich Draco immer wieder, doch eine Antwort darauf konnte er nicht finden.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

Nach einigen Schritten konnte Harry sich schon besser auf den Kufen halten und ließ versuchsweise Dracos Hand los.

Leider misslang der Versuch, denn er landete wieder auf der glatten Eisfläche, direkt zu Dracos Füßen.

Dieser lachte kurz auf, half dann Harry aber wieder auf die Beine.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Harry.", meinte Draco und nahm wieder beide Hände des Gryffindors. „Lass dich erst einmal von mir stützen. So hat es mir mein Vater auch beigebracht.", erklärte Draco.

Harry hörte Draco interessiert zu.

„Dein Vater hat es dir beigebracht? Erzählst du mir davon?", fragte er neugierig.

„Es war an Weihnachten vor einigen Jahren. Ich war gerade acht geworden, da hatte meine Cousine vorgeschlagen, dass wir doch mal Schlittschuhlaufen gehen könnten.

Gemeinsam liefen wir zu einem zugefrorenen See und mein Vater nahm mich an den Händen, genau, wie ich deine jetzt halte. Er hat mich gestützt und übers Eis geführt, bis ich es selber konnte. Danach habe ich mit meinen Cousins und Cousinen getobt, während Mutter und Vater zusammen über das Eis gelaufen sind. Es war eines der schönsten Weihnachten, die ich je erlebt habe.", sagte Draco. Erst funkelten seine Augen, doch dann nahmen sie einen traurigen Ausdruck an.

Harry verstand es. Er verstand es nur zu genau...

So schnell, wie die Trauer gekommen war, setze Draco auch wieder seine kalte Maske auf.

Harry bemerkte es sofort und irgendwie fand er das schade. Gestern hatte er Draco zum ersten Mal wirklich lachen sehen und heute hatte er die Trauer in diesen wunderschönen, grauen Augen gesehen und Harry stellte eines fest: er mochte es, wenn Draco Gefühle zeigte.

Dieser hatte wieder begonnen, Harry langsam über das Eis zu führen und genau wie Draco, als er ein kleines Kind war, wurde auch Harry langsam sicherer.

Bald schon ließ Draco ihn los und Harry schlidderte alleine über das Eis.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er die Schlittschuhe gut unter Kontrolle, genau, wie die meisten Anderen und so beschlossen sie, eine Runde Eishockey zu spielen. Slytherin, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff, also Vier gegen Vier.

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow…

Dumbledore war der Schiedsrichter und zauberte ihnen Schläger und einen Puck herbei. An den beiden Enden des Feldes zauberte McGonagall Tore und schon begannen die Jugendlichen wild zu toben.

Sie alle lachten und hatten ihren Spaß.

Nach einem wilden Kampf entschieden schließlich Gryffindor, Slytherin und Ravenclaw das Spiel für sich und drehten noch eine Runde über den See.

Harry passte einen Moment nicht genug auf und raste direkt in Draco hinein.

Zusammen fielen sie etwas unsanft auf das Eis.

„Entschuldigung, Draco...", sagte Harry zerknirscht und sah den Slytherin an. Seine Augen funkelten erst wütend, doch dann nahmen sie einen sanften, amüsierten Ausdruck an.

Harry war fasziniert von diesen grauen Seen. Sie funkelten, als hätte sich eine Eisfläche darüber gezogen, die jetzt von der Sonne beschienen wurde.

Sie nahmen Harry gefangen und er konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihnen nehmen.

Warum? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er diese grauen Augen liebte…

Draco sah in Harrys Augen und musste schlucken.

So liebte er die Augen des Gryffindors. Sie funkelten vor Vergnügen und sahen ihn doch entschuldigend an.

Er versank in ihnen. Ihr Besitzer zog ihn an und fesselte ihn mit diesem einen Blick.

Harrys Augen funkelten wie die reinsten Smaragde und waren doch so einzigartig.

‚Verlier nie wieder dieses Funkeln, Harry.', dachte Draco und lächelte.

Der Augenblick wurde zerstört, als Dumbledore ihnen sagte, dass es Zeit war, in das Schloss zu gehen.

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe…

Harry ließ sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin fallen und sah in die Flammen, die sanft emporschlugen.

Was war seit Gestern nur mit ihm los?

Seit der Schneeballschlacht mit den Slytherins fühlte er sich so komisch...

Eigentlich erst, seit Draco und er sich gekeilt hatten.

Und seit wann nannte er Malfoy eigentlich Draco und Draco ihn nicht Potter, sondern Harry? Was war gestern passiert?

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof und erhob sich leise seufzend.

Er brauchte frische Luft...

Er war zwar den ganzen Tag draußen gewesen, doch er wollte noch etwas auf den Astronomieturm gehen.

Dort ließ es sich besser nachdenken, als hier...

Auch Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah in die Flammen.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr...

Was hatte er da vorhin nur gedacht?

Warum kribbelte seine Haut immer noch, wenn er an Harrys Hand dachte?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Sicher wurde er krank, das musste es sein.

Vielleicht würde ihm ja etwas frische Luft gut tun?

Er zog sich wieder seinen Wintermantel über und lief nach oben auf den Astronomieturm.

Das er dabei insgeheim hoffte, Harry zu treffen, ignorierte er gekonnt.

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick…

Harry saß wieder auf der Zinne und sah nach unten.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich und er konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Warum hatte er das alles am Nachmittag gedacht?

Warum meinte er immer noch Dracos Hand zu spüren, wie sie die Seine festhielt?

Warum kribbelte es dabei so angenehm?

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht die blonde Gestalt, die auf den Turm gekommen war und langsam auf ihn zu lief.

Draco stellte sich neben Harry.

„Hi Harry. Du bist ja auch schon wieder hier oben.", sagte er leise und Harry erschrak wieder.

„Genau wie du...", antwortete er ebenso leise und sah den Blonden an.

„Erzählst du mir mehr von deinem Weihnachten?", fragte Draco und sah Harry an.

„Ich sollte...", sagte dieser und sprang auf.

„Bitte, Harry, geh nicht wieder.", sagte Draco und griff nach Harrys Hand. Harry blickte auf und sah in Dracos Augen.

Er musste an den Nachmittag denken, als ihn diese Augen angesehen hatten.

Es lag nun etwas Fragendes in ihnen.

„Warum willst du es wissen?", fragte Harry leise. „Es ist nichts Besonderes..."

„Weil... Weil ich mehr über den echten Harry wissen möchte.", sagte Draco und war erstaunt über seine eigenen Worte. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? „Ich weiß so viel über Harry Potter, aber nichts über Harry."

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click…

Harry seufzte ergeben.

„Na gut, ich werde dir von meinen Weihnachten erzählen, aber nur, wenn du mir von deinen erzählst.", sagte Harry und Draco nickte.

Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Zinnen und neben ihnen erschienen zwei Tassen mit heißem Kakao.

„Wo kommt der den her?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich denke, dass Dobby ihn uns geschickt hat.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd und nahm einen Schluck.

Der Kakao schmeckte süß und leicht nach Zimt. Woher wusste Dobby schon wieder, dass er Zimt liebte?

„Fängst du an zu erzählen?", fragte Harry und Draco lächelte.

Harry stellte wieder fest, wie gut der Blonde aussah, wenn er das tat und lächelte ebenfalls.

Seit Wochen hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt.

„Na gut. Weihnachten ist bei uns immer ein Familienfest gewesen. Mutter und Vater haben immer das gesamte Haus geschmückt und zwar selber. Die Hauselfen haben zwar sauber gemacht, aber das Schmücken hatten sie immer selber übernommen. Wir hatten einen Weihnachtsbaum und im ganzen Haus hingen Tannenzweige mit Kugeln und Feen.

Am 1. Weihnachtstag kamen immer alle Verwandten und das Haus war überfüllt vor Menschen. Es roch nach Zimt und Plätzchen und auch wenn die Stimmung meistens etwas kühl war, war es doch schön.

Die Kinder sind meistens nach draußen und das habe ich auch immer bis ganz zum Schluss getan.

Zu beginn, um Mitzuspielen und später, so mit 12, als Aufsicht.", erzählte Draco und Harry musste lächeln. Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie sie alle zusammen im Schnee spielten und Plätzchen aßen.

„Warum hast du nicht mehr mitgespielt?", wollte Harry wissen.

Dracos Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„So etwas gehört sich für den Erben der Malfoys nicht...", sagte er leise und sah nach unten.

Harry konnte nicht anders.

Er nahm die Hand des Blonden und drückte sie kurz, bevor er wieder losließ.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Berührung ihn verbrennen.

Er sah Harry an, doch dieser starrte in die Tiefe.

„Jetzt erzähl du.", forderte ihn der Blonde auf, um die unangenehme Stille zu vertreiben.

Harry nahm einen Schluck seines Kakaos und begann dann, zu erzählen.

„Das Haus der Dursleys war auch immer geschmückt, genau wie eures. Überall hingen Tannenzweige mit kleinen Spielzeugen und Kugeln. Auf dem Tisch standen Plätzchen und ein Adventskranz.

Meine Tante liebte es, wenn das Haus geschmückt war, allerdings hasste sie es, es selber zu schmücken, nur die Tannenzweige schnitt sie immer selber und hängte sie auf. Den Rest überließ sie mir.

Ich richtete das Haus immer für Weihnachten her und eigentlich machte es ja auch Spaß, den Baum zu schmücken, weniger allerdings, den Baum zu schlagen und ihn in den Ständer zu stellen. Mit acht Jahren ist das einfach nicht alleine zu schaffen...", sagte Harry und dachte an das Fest, dass schon so viele Jahre vorbei war.

„Sie haben dich den Baum schlagen lassen? Du kannst so was in dem Alter doch gar nicht.", meinte Draco entsetzt.

„Doch, allerdings ist es nicht ganz einfach und eigentlich ist es auch egal..."

„Harry...", sagte Draco und legte nun die Hand auf dessen Arm.

Dieser Geste überraschte Harry. Er saß hier schließlich neben Draco Malfoy, dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin und seinem erklärten Erzfeind. Allerdings mochte er diese Geste.

Es war angenehm, die warme Haut des Blonden auf seiner zu spüren und eine unbekannte Wärme durchfuhr ihn.

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

Ohne nachzudenken fuhr er fort.

„Weihnachten selber mochte ich eigentlich nicht besonders. Tante Marge kam meistens und ihr Hund Ripper. Der Hund mochte mich nie und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, mich durch die Wohnung zu jagen.

Abend war Bescherung und ich durfte immer dabei zusehen, wie mein Cousin seine Geschenke auspackte, Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele Geschenke ein einzelner Mensch bekommen kann...", sagte Harry und sah Draco an.

Dieser konnte den traurigen Blick Harrys sehen.

„Was war denn mit dir?", fragte Draco und erstarrte, als er sah, dass Harry noch trauriger wurde.

„Glaub mir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen.", sagte er leise.

„Doch. Harry... Was haben sie dir angetan?", fragte Draco und nun konnte er dem Drang einfach nicht mehr widerstehen.

Er stellte ihre Tassen neben sich und nahm den kleineren Gryffindor in den Arm.

Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken.

Er spürte, wie seine Schultern bebten und wusste, dass er weinte.

Eine unglaubliche Wut stieg in Draco auf.

Was hatten diese verdammten Muggel seinem Löwen angetan?

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

Leise begann Harry zu erzählen.

Er erzählte von lieblosen Geschenken, alten Socken und 1-Pence-Stücken, Schlägen, wenn er den Braten hatte anbrennen lassen oder der Baum nicht groß genug war.

Er berichtete, wie der Hund von Marge ihn biss und die Dursleys lachten.

Wie sich die Wunde entzündet hatte und er das schönste Weihnachtsfest seines jungen Lebens im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte.

„Die Schwestern waren die ganze Nacht bei mir. Sie haben mit mir Weihnachten gefeiert und ich habe zum ersten Mal ein Geschenk bekommen.", sagte Harry und Draco konnte spüren, dass es wirklich schön für ihn gewesen sein musste.

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

„Wir haben Weihnachtslieder gesungen und im Schwesternzimmer um einen kleinen Baum gesessen.

Es gab Plätzchen, die ich auch essen durfte. Ich musste sie nicht machen und bekam keines davon. Sie gaben sie mir einfach und ich war einfach glücklich..."

Draco lief nun ebenfalls eine Träne über die Wange. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Erzfeind so aufgewachsen war.

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass alle den Helden geliebt hatten.

Das sie ihn vergöttert hätten.

Das er immer bekam, was er wollte.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieser schlimmer behandelt wurde, als ein räudiger Hund.

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me...

„Harry?", sagte Draco leise. „Ich verspreche dir, diese Weihnachten bist du nicht alleine..."

Sie konnten in der Ferne eine Turmuhr schlagen hören.

Mitternacht.

Es war Weihnachten.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco.", sagte Harry leise und richtete sich auf. Er sah den Blonden an.

„Dir auch Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry.", antwortete Draco und zog den Schwarzhaarigen zurück in seine Arme.

Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, den Gryffindor loszulassen.

Dieser begann leise zu singen:

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door…

Draco lächelte und stimmte leise mit ein:

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You...

Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich an und wussten, dass sie diese Weihnachten nicht alleine sein würden.

Die Kälte um sie herum war vergessen, denn sie wärmten einander.

Harry strich mit seiner Hand eine verirrte Strähne aus Dracos Gesicht und berührte die weiche Haut sanft.

„All I want for Christmas is you…", sang er leise, bevor er den Slytherin in einen sanften Kuss zog.

Er wusste nicht, ob das, was er tat richtig war, aber er wusste, dass er einfach nicht mehr anders konnte.

Draco war überrascht, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss ebenso zärtlich, wie Harry ihn begonnen hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und setzten sich dort vor den Kamin.

Draco schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren und küsste ihn sanft auf die weichen Lippen.

Nein.

Diese Weihnachten würden sie nicht alleine Verbringen. Diese nicht und keine anderen mehr...


End file.
